


Все, что захочешь

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, kelRian



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, alpha Oskar von Reuenthal, omega Paul von Oberstein
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Оберштайн уговорил Райнхарда натянуть поводок, и Ройенталь так и не поднял мятеж. Но подчиняться после этого Райнхарду тоже не смог. Мирная жизнь, последние встречи с Райнхардом и в заключение — далекий постканон.





	Все, что захочешь

Дни наполнены горячим, липким предчувствием. Неизбежностью. Оскар просыпался, запертый в клетку гостиничных окон, отражался в бесконечных стеклах, терял себя, путал сон и явь. Разум, измученный непривычной кабинетной работой, по ночам заставлял метаться по лабиринту. Оскар давно уже не искал из него выхода — не было этого выхода. Просто зеркальные окна прятали кабинеты душ. Город погружался в ночь, темнея, и души гасли. Он видел, как силуэт человека, так похожего на Лютца, встал и выключил свет. Оскар понял, что тот умер до того, как пришло известие.

Каждую ночь ему казалось, что он знал наперед, что случится. Своим звериным, взвинченным до предела чутьем.

Вожаку нужен враг. Тому самому вожаку, которому Ройенталь отдал свою верность много лет назад. Никогда не думал, что станет вторым альфой в галактике, но так получилось. И раз он второй, то обязан бросить вызов. Ведь номера два быть не должно, не так ли? Вожак, настоящий вожак, может быть только один.

Роскошный особняк, элегантные наряды, интеллектуальные развлечения — все то, что называется цивилизацией, легко смылось не своей кровью. 

Миттермайер благонадежен. Его никто не обвинит в предательстве друга — какая игра слов. Да, его друг предал его господина. Предал ли? 

Еще не предал. Предаст. Как только выберется из лабиринта снов, как только разобьет стекло окна и почувствует воздух, настоящий воздух. Тот, который дрожит от напряжения десятков тысяч людей — воздух войны.

В центре лабиринта — озеро огромное, будто море. Только не звезд — крови. Это багровые тягучие сны. Асфальтовым глянцем море отражает бесконечные этажи гостиницы и человека на самой крыше.

Нет ничего, что удержало бы Оскара на вершине. Он пуст. Ему не для кого жить — та полуслучайная женщина, которая обворожительно-искренне ненавидела его несколько месяцев кряду, не в счет. Даже странно вспоминать о ней теперь, когда икры пружинят перед прыжком. Если ему не для кого жить, то, по крайней мере, всегда есть для кого умереть.

Плотная кровавая глубина готова принять его в свои теплые дурманящие объятия, поэтому звук комма принес только разочарование.

— Вам приказано явиться к Его Величеству незамедлительно, — Оберштайн бесцветен и сер, под цвет плаща.

Омега, вьющаяся вокруг главного солнца, но так и не ставшая Его Омегой. Оскар бы почувствовал, что запах изменился.

Пока прерванный сон еще будоражил кровь, Оскар не удержался от оценивающего взгляда — слишком непристойного, чтобы быть уважительным. Оскару нравились молоденькие омеги с томным миндалевидным разрезом глаз. Чтобы запястья и щиколотки украшали браслеты. Чтобы они умели как отдаваться, так и ублажать. Еще ему нравились женщины — страстные, искрящиеся жизнью и точно знающие, зачем они встретились посредине спальни. Или, может быть, просто Оскар всегда нравился таким женщинам. С того самого момента, как его впервые вывели во взрослый мир. 

— Вы подрабатываете ночным курьером, Оберштайн? — колкость была неуместной, но почему бы и нет.

— Вы отстранены от должности генерал-губернатора и как гросс-адмирал находитесь в ведении военного министерства, — Оберштайн был терпелив и спокоен. Почти как всегда. — Прикройтесь, — добавил он устало.

Единственно разумным ответом оказалось натянуть одеяло двумя руками под самый подбородок и, выждав несколько секунд, дать ему упасть обратно вниз. Если бы Оберштайн был обычным человеком, он бы закатил глаза, но Оскару досталась только красная вспышка протезов.

— Кто назначен губернатором, Оберштайн, — это не вопрос. Это приказ отвечать.

Оберштайн медлил. Бесстрастному выражению лица можно придать любой смысл — хоть ярость, хоть злорадство, хоть усталое безразличие.

— Мюллер уже вылетел в сторону Хайнессена.

— Почему не Миттермайер? — Оскару стоило бы промолчать, раз он все равно догадывался об ответе.

— Его Величество считает, что Новые Земли нельзя оставлять без правителя надолго.

— А Мюллер уже один раз прибыл к Его Величеству, опередив Волка Бури. Спасибо, Оберштайн. Именно та новость, которую я жаждал услышать. Это вы подговорили Его Величество?

— Вы теряете время, Ройенталь. Терпение Его Величества не безгранично.

— А ваше?

За этот вопрос Оскару должны были дать приз на конкурсе идиотских вопросов. Любой человек, тесно работающий с Райнхардом фон Лоэнграммом, должен был обладать бесконечным терпением, по размерам превышающим обитаемую часть галактики. Не даром же и самого Оскара считали одним из самых уравновешенных офицеров.

— Мое истечет через две недели и восемь часов.

— Вы так уверены, что «Тристан» готов к вылету в любой момент? — Оскар саркастично приподнял бровь.

— Кажется, вас уже разжаловали один раз, Ройенталь. Вы уверены, что хотите повторить этот опыт?

Экран погас, означая окончание разговора.

Отлично. Ройенталь должен, как комнатная собачонка, прибегать по свистку какого-то омеги. Интересно, Райнхард так далеко ушел по звездному пути, что забыл о том, что Оберштайн не более чем игрушка для вожаков стаи? Почему Оскар должен слушаться сначала фройляйн Мариендорф, которая убедилась, что Байерляйн готов расстрелять его в упор в случае отказа, а потом робко предложила присоединиться. Теперь Оберштайн вместе с Лангом смеют отдавать фон Ройенталю команды.

«Парсифаль» быстр. Он мощнее, современнее, надежнее и, главное, стремительнее. Откинувшись на подушки, Оскар с некоторой долей обреченности понял, чьи военные таланты на самом деле ценил Райнхард. Тогда пусть Мюллер и бросает ему вызов, если теперь он второй альфа галактики. Оскар подаст в отставку сам, не дожидаясь шепотков за спиной.

У него есть особняк на Феззане, особняк на Одине. У него есть полный приключений мир. Не к этому ли они стремились все — к жизни без войны? Не об этом ли мечтали? Так почему бы Оскару, первому из приближенных адмиралов, не встать на эту зыбкую болотистую тропу обычной жизни?

***

Оскар благодарен всем тем, кто не встал у него на пути. Дорога от «Тристана» до тронного зала никогда не была такой прямой и быстрой. Кортеж подобает гросс-адмиралу и даже больше походит именно на кортеж, чем на конвой. Гостиница кажется обманчиво вымершей. Оскар завоевателем прошел в самое ее сердце. Сам распахнул двери, сам замер в нескольких шагах от трона и сам же, впервые за несколько месяцев, не согнул спину в поклоне.

Райнхард выглядел бледнее, чем ожидалось, но в Оскаре не было этой унижающей жалости. Перед ним не мальчишка, а воин.

— Вы вернулись моим гросс-адмиралом, Ройенталь, — привычные стальные нотки в голосе ласкали слух.

Если бы только Райнхард был омегой, тогда Оскар смог бы скрасить его одиночество. Но чтобы альфа согласился на альфу? Что может быть противоестественнее. Поэтому Оскару оставалось смотреть. Взгляд привычно замер, не успев достигнуть ямочки между ключиц. Она должна быть там, под кителем, плащом и медальоном. Райнхард не более чем человек. Это открытие больно ранило, мигом превратив в фарс и пустышку всё служение последних лет, все достигнутые цели, все мечты.

И если Лоэнграмм всего лишь человек, то что тогда Ройенталь?..

— Нет, — ответил Оскар, не поясняя. Он не вернулся или вернулся другим — он не знал и сам. Только рука привычно потянулась к воротничку, расстегивая сначала плащ — он старой чешуей опал вниз, — а потом и китель. Его сложно расстегнуть одной рукой, но Оскар привык. Он умел выпутываться из него. Китель отлетел к ногам его императора. — Я выполнил клятву. Вы объединили галактику. Я могу быть свободен теперь.

У Оскара не было сил смотреть на то, как Райнхард сжал медальон, поэтому он развернулся, не дождавшись ответа, и, чеканя шаг, ушел.

— Изерлон, Ройенталь. Изерлон еще не взят.

Их последняя надежда на войну теперь, когда мятеж генерал-губернатора так и не случился.

— Вы лучший из известных мне полководцев, как живых, так и мертвых. Не смею лишать вас этого последнего из удовольствий.

Расстегнуть верхнюю пуговичку сорочки — уже позерство. Но так можно было даже сунуть руки в карманы и, беспечно мурлыкая себе под нос, сбежать по ступеням. Нарочито погрузиться не в привычную машину, а, свистнув, подозвать такси.

Это не его легкость, не его победа, не его свобода. Это все — театральная постановка человека, который подчинился приказу «жить». Но лучше выйти из игры сейчас, после всего того, что было между ними, зная, что и легкокрылый «Парсифаль», и половина мира достались другому. Другому альфе. Инструменты надо менять время от времени. Что поделать.

Оскар твердо решил пить, пока снова не начнется гроза, чтобы окончательно освободить его от обещаний.

***

Жить, отрезав себя от мира, оказалось проще, чем думалось Оскару изначально. Он не стал улетать на Один — «Тристан» больше не подчинялся ему. Наверное. Он не проверял. Лететь пассажиром не позволяла любовь к себе, а особняк на Феззане будто ждал своего часа. Роскошный особняк. Такой, чтобы женщина восхищенно вздохнула, перед тем как подобрать юбки и устремиться вверх по лестнице, выражая ненависть каждым движением. Заученный до автоматизма набор действий был настолько хорош, что сработал и на той, что его ненавидела. Искренне ли? Возможно, и этой женщине не стоило доверять. Слишком легко она согласилась идти за ним на край света, слишком доступной стала в постели под конец их не-отношений.

Скука.

С собой значительно веселее, особенно если развлекать себя домыслами о жизни вовне. Оскар специально отключил все линии связи, отписался от всех новостных рассылок, убрал телевизоры. Он жил, погруженный в прошлое и свои фантазии.

Сначала ждал, что придет Миттермайер. Наплюет на молчащий комм и придет хотя бы спросить: «Что с тобой?»

Но Миттермайер уважал право друга на одиночество и не понаслышке знал, какой Оскар сложный человек. Поэтому дал время прийти в себя. А может быть, началась новая война, и Миттермайер поднялся в небо. Может быть, даже встал за левым плечом императора командовать его войсками, как когда-то это делал Оскар.

Может быть, и нет.

Иногда в тяжелых муторных снах Оскару казалось, что Миттермайер мертв и поэтому не приходит. Ведь они играют в войну, а на войне можно и умереть. Так бывает с лучшими из них. Но эти мысли Оскар гнал прочь.

Если бы что-то случилось с Райнхардом, солдаты новой власти точно бы пришли выковырять Ройенталя из раковины убежища, поэтому за императора можно было быть спокойным.

Собственно, в этот дождливый вечер Оскар наслаждался бокалом — всего одним — красного вина и органным концертом. Несмотря на качество записи и аудиосистемы, полифония все время норовила смешаться в кашу, поэтому Оскар был вынужден прикладывать определенные усилия, чтобы следить за развитием мелодии. Такие упражнения не столько приносили удовольствие, сколько держали мозг в тонусе и заставляли вспоминать образование, полученное в детстве. 

У Оскара было хорошее образование. Отец постарался. Он не хотел выносить грязное белье на всеобщее обозрение — ведь аристократы всегда скрывают грешки. А он очень хотел быть аристократом.

Размышления о родительстве тоже занимали Оскара. Он даже был готов признать, что, возможно, жена была отцу дороже ребенка, а так как именно ребенок был виноват в смерти матери, то … дальнейшие выводы напрашивались сами собой. 

Открыв глаза, Оскар увидел перед собой Оберштайна. Оберштайну в музыкальной гостиной его особняка делать было совершенно нечего, поэтому Оскар закрыл глаза и продолжил слушать музыку. Сосредоточиться не получалось — перед глазами стоял образ собственного сумасшествия, что было несколько обидно.

Продемонстрировав воображению твердость характера, Оскар дослушал запись до конца и только потом открыл глаза вновь.

Оберштайн продолжал его пристально изучать сверху вниз невыразительным электронным взглядом.

— Думал, вы сопьетесь и растолстеете. Его Величеству будет приятно знать, что вы держите себя в руках, — Оберштайн едва кивнул, будто удовлетворенный увиденным. Седые пряди качнулись.

— Я слишком люблю себя, чтобы бездарно стареть, — парировал Оскар. Оберштайн, похоже, был настоящим. Живым. Почему-то Оскар убедился в этом, почувствовав запах бумаг, крови, корабельного железа и смерти, который тот принес с собой.

Можно было бы сказать, что Оберштайн как раз набрал несколько лишних килограммов, но это были явно необходимые килограммы. Люди не должны состоять из скелета и кожи. 

— Его Величество хочет вас видеть.

— Передайте ему, что я умер и временно не принимаю, — Оскар резко выпрямился в кресле и хищно подался вперед. — Если бы он хотел меня видеть, то прислал бы Миттермайера, а не вас. 

Это был самый главный вопрос. Если Миттермайер мертв, то Оскар выдаст себя с головой. Свое затворничество, свою слабость. Но он должен быть жив.

Выпад достиг цели. Оберштайн очень по-человечески вздохнул и сложил руки за спиной, чтобы подчеркнуть, насколько он невысокого мнения о Двойной звезде вместе и по отдельности.

— Его превосходительство гросс-адмирал Миттермайер… — Оберштайн запнулся, явно подбирая цензурные выражения, — узнал о пожелании Его Величества примерно месяц назад, но так и не соизволил его удовлетворить. А время императора конечно.

Значит, с Миттермайером все было в порядке, он просто злился. Оскар расслабился и позволил себе обдумать окончание фразы.

— Почему же так торопится мой император?.. — слова соскользнули с языка сами собой. Говорить о Райнхарде «мой» — было привычным. Ничего не изменилось для Оскара, даже когда он снял мундир.

— Он умирает, Ройенталь, — глаза Оберштайна сверкнули красным.

— Он ранен? — уже говоря об этом, Оскар понял ошибочность догадки.

Если бы Райнхард был смертельно ранен, то счет шел бы на минуты. Оберштайн не стал бы ждать, пока музыка закончится.

— Он болен, и его не могут вылечить, — Оберштайн снова тяжело вздохнул. — Вы все еще его адмирал. По крайней мере, он так считает. Даже если вы не согласны, то подумайте о выгоде. Сейчас официально вы в некотором отпуске. Когда, если… вы захотите вернуться на политическую или военную арену, эта последняя встреча с императором будет играть роль. Если вы не явитесь, Райнхард может действительно разжаловать вас, и мало кто защитит вас от гнева Ее Величества.

— Вы… вы хотите меня подкупить? — Оскар нарочито медленно поднялся с кресла и встал так, чтобы не касаться, но говорить прямо на ухо. Если бы он мог, то зашипел бы по-змеиному. — Вы думаете, что я приеду на встречу с умирающим Райнхардом только ради собственной выгоды?

Оскар был так близко, что едва не касался носом седых прядей. Он чувствовал живого человека рядом и чувствовал его запах. Запах власти, усталости, застарелой боли, гнева и… подчинения. Оберштайн был омегой, а Оскар был альфой.

Оберштайн хотел что-то возразить, но не успел.

— Уходите, — Оскар резко выдохнул сквозь зубы и сделал широкий шаг назад. — Быстро.

— Я уйду, только если вы дадите обещание приехать или поедете со мной прямо сейчас, — Оберштайн был спокоен.

— Уходите. Быстро. Хотя бы в другую часть здания, — Оскар сделал еще несколько шагов назад. Ему пришлось заставлять себя. — По лестнице направо, вверх. Закройте двери в коридор. Заприте их. Выйдете через черный ход. Живее. 

Оберштайн не двигался. Он явно не понимал, что происходит, поэтому, удивленный переменой, склонил голову.

— Когда у вас в последний раз была течка, Оберштайн? — хрипло спросил Оскар и сглотнул.

Он никогда раньше так не реагировал на омег. Так по-животному ярко. Это всегда был просто чуть более приятный, чем обычно, секс.

— Давно. Вы прекрасно знаете, что все военные вместе с водой и пищей получают препараты, гасящие влечение и течки в том числе.

— Они ослабляют течки, но не отменяют их, Оберштайн, — Оскар сделал шаг вперед, чувствуя, как пружинит напряженное тело. Это ощущение было сравнимо с предвкушением наземного боя. Оберштайн замер, а потом, как в замедленном парном танце, отступил на шаг назад.

Ошибка. Убегающая добыча еще притягательней.

Оскар всегда был лучшим солдатом, поэтому снова оказался рядом до того, как Оберштайн успел осознать происходящее до конца.

— Хуже всего то, что вам же понравится, Оберштайн, — не нужно было даже касаться, достаточно было проговорить эти слова влажным жарким шепотом на ухо.

— Ваш визит к императору безусловно обрадует меня, поскольку обрадует Его Величество, — сказал Оберштайн слишком быстро, чтобы поверить в его невозмутимость.

Сцепив руки за спиной, Оскар ждал, пока тот не выйдет из комнаты, не стихнут шаги в коридоре, не послышится шорох отъезжающего ландкара.

Только после этого он позволил себе рухнуть обратно в кресло и отпить вино прямо из горлышка в качестве протеста собственному естеству.

Похоже, в невоенной жизни было больше плюсов, чем ему думалось. Хотя мысль о том, чтобы найти хорошенькую течную омегу почему-то не вызывала равной силы возбуждения, чем молчаливое сопротивление этого человека.

Оберштайн солдат. Как и Оскар, он всю жизнь постоянно получал препараты, гасящие влечение сверх отведенной медиками нормы. Не импотенция, но позволяет спокойно работать вместе, не теряя головы.

Интересно, если бы Ройенталь в календаре отмечал дни, когда Оберштайн его особенно раздражал, то они сложились бы в определенную закономерность?..

Может быть, ему всегда хотелось увидеть, как самоконтроль Оберштайна разбивается на осколки?

***

Оскар зашел в кабинет и медленно согнулся в поклоне. Так было проще скрыть ужас, неизбежно отразившийся на лице. 

Больничная палата — эти слова подходили рабочему месту императора.

— Простите, что заставил вас ждать, Ройенталь, — Райнхард поприветствовал его и кивком головы указал подойти ближе. — Они так и не сумели понять, когда меня действительно нужно привести в чувство.

Оскар тоже не знал — до этого момента.

«Его Величество отдыхает, вам придется подождать», — улыбнулась одними губами Хильдегарде. Оскар стоял и ждал, пытаясь осознать, когда же Райнхард стал настолько ленив, чтобы спать посреди дня. Спился? 

Нет. Просто болен. Серая тень в обрамлении золота волос. 

— Сядьте, не люблю смотреть снизу вверх, — усмехнулся Райнхард, когда Оскар замялся перед креслом. — Вы довольны своим выбором? Не отвечайте. Мне приятно знать, что вы живы. 

Оскар отвык от голоса, забыл, как Райнхард умеет завораживать приказами и лаской. Сейчас ему досталась ласка.

— Я оставил Изерлон вам, Ройенталь. Можете его взять, когда захотите.

— Но, Ваше Величество… — Райнхард явно был не в том состоянии, чтобы подняться на мостик «Брунгильды», а иначе имела ли война смысл?..

— Сейчас он в блокаде. Пусть. Они будут ждать, пока вы не захотите пополнить имперскую сокровищницу этой жемчужиной.

Райнхард замолчал. Чувствовалось, что ему тяжело говорить. Оскар тоже не знал, что сказать, поэтому кивнул, соглашаясь.

Райнхард поднял руку и уронил ее на звонок.

— Мое последнее желание, Ройенталь. Хочу, чтобы вы познакомились.

Ребенок на руках императрицы спал. Смотреть на встревоженное лицо Хильдегарде было неприятно — Оскар пропустил свадьбу. Нашел приглашение на столике в прихожей где-то через неделю после торжества. Это был тот осколок прошлой жизни, который он не хотел видеть и не видел. Теперь вот не мог отвести взгляд.

— Его зовут Александр Зигфрид.

— Оскар фон Ройенталь, — представился Оскар и легко кивнул. Кланяться тому, кто еще не стал императором? Много чести.

Он увидел, как по лицу Райнхарда скользнула улыбка.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я присягнул ему на верность? — с тяжелым сердцем спросил Оскар.

— Нет, в этом нет необходимости. Но мне хотелось знать, что ты его видел. И он тебя.

Ребенок проснулся, загулил, и Оскар протянул палец, демонстрируя рукопожатие. Хватка Александра оказалась цепкой, и Оскар с трудом выдержал взгляд младенческих глаз.

Когда он смог забрать руку, Райнхард уже лежал, прикрыв глаза.

— Ваше Величество?.. — тихо спросила Хильдегарде. 

Райнхард очнулся и улыбнулся ей:

— Спасибо.

Она вышла, унося ребенка, а Оскар остался стоять. Ведь из-за него Райнхард был вынужден вынырнуть из благостного небытия.

Они молчали оба, пока Райнхард не спросил:

— Как вы думаете, он ждет меня?

— Иначе не может быть. Но он умеет ждать. Вам незачем торопиться.

— Вы знаете, что терпение никогда не было в числе моих добродетелей, Ройенталь.

Уголки губ Райнхарда дрогнули в улыбке, и он закрыл глаза.

Аудиенция была окончена.

***  
Оскар шел коридорами адмиралтейства, узнавал и не узнавал их. Ему был нужен один-единственный кабинет. Нет, не гросс-адмирала флота. Время для встречи с Миттермайером еще не настало. Но он должен был посмотреть в глаза того, кто заставил его увидеть.

Он сам открыл двери и сам закрыл их за собой. Посмотрел на такого маленького человека, будто придавленного алым с золотым стягом. Служение системе, но не императору. Или правильнее сказать — династии?..

— Зачем вы связались со мной тогда, Оберштайн? — Оскар не собирался натягивать маску лживой вежливости.

— Вы были в шаге от гражданской войны. Я всего лишь напомнил Лоэнграмму, что иногда он должен натягивать цепь, когда речь идет о вас. 

— И он согласился? Согласился жить в мире? Не смешите меня.

— Вы думаете, что человеческие жизнь — это забавно, Ройенталь? Не вы ли так переживали о потерях?

— Я бы дал ему азарт схватки, равного по силе врага. Я бы дал ему жизнь.

Оберштайн вышел из-за стола. Встал рядом, чтобы видеть стяг, сложил руки за спиной, будто раздумывая.

Так, плечом к плечу, Оскар мог представить, будто черная с серебром форма перетекает и на него тоже, окутывая своей бархатистой тяжестью и внутренним мерцанием. Как будто он все еще был равным.

— Вы действительно думаете, что человеческие души можно складывать таким образом, Ройенталь? Вы действительно считаете, что он, Он, согласился бы с вами? 

— Да, — Оскар торжествующе улыбнулся. — Тысячу раз да, и вы знаете это не хуже меня. Но вы сделали из него не воина, а правителя. Теперь вы довольны? 

Оберштайн молчал. Оскар почувствовал, как неуловимо изменился его запах. Теперь он наполнился горечью. 

Почему Оберштайн тогда не дал Оскару принести себя в жертву? Зачем оставил жить? Неужели это то самое, омежье желание мира и равенства для всех? Почему не понял, что всему своя цена и за жизнь Райнхарда тоже надо платить? Почему не дал Оскару заплатить эту цену?

— Впрочем, недостойно альфы перекладывать вину на омегу, не так ли? — эта высокомерная интонация была отработана годами. — Моя вина, что я дослушал до конца ваше сообщение, а не перекрыл связь сразу. 

— Тогда вы были бы мертвы, — ответил Оберштайн, не сводя глаз с герба.

— Тогда и вы смогли бы умереть. Сладостная мысль, не правда ли?

— Не медлите, если он позовет вас еще раз, Ройенталь.

— Слушаюсь, ваше превосходительство.

Оскар поклонился гербу, развернулся и вышел, чтобы случайно не обнять человека, которому тоже пришлось жить.

***  
Особняк начал жать в плечах. Это Оскар понял, только переступив порог дома, который несколько месяцев прекрасно удовлетворял все его потребности. Он был мал, замкнут, ограничен и больше напоминал клетку, чем те самые окна Эуфонии, из которых Оскар когда-то был выдернут. Ощущение было новым и неприятным. 

Оскар по-птичьи склонил голову набок и не к месту вспомнил, что это был любимый жест Эванджелины Миттермайер. Особенно если она хотела изменить настроение супруга.

Порыва нырнуть в море крови не возникло, и хотя желание подвергнуть себя истязанию другом тоже было мутным и муторным, Оскар понял, что надо рискнуть. Может быть, если он вот так будет наклонять голову к плечу, Миттермайер хотя бы посмотрит в его сторону? Или надо еще выждать? Вообще, Миттермайер злился неприлично долго. Должен был уже прийти и набить Оскару морду. Видимо, придется идти самому.

Оскар тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел на отражение в узком зеркале, поправил челку, одернул манжеты и снова вышел. 

У Миттермайеров было подозительно тихо. Даже дверь была открыта, поэтому Оскар просто зашел. Стоило, конечно, позвонить, но, с другой стороны… они же друзья?

Цветы Эванджелине — дань традиции — непривычно оттягивали руку. Оскар успел отвыкнуть от веса букетов. Интересно, Миттермайер предложит ему выпить?

Тот появился в прихожей как порождение стихии — мрачный и собранный. Он стоял молча, скрестив руки на груди, и мерял Оскара взглядом. Потом кивнул в сторону гостиной.

Цветы Оскар положил на каминную полку, посмотрел на знакомую до боли свадебную фотографию Миттермайера, удивился про себя, что Эванджелина пренебрегает ролью хозяйки дома, и вздохнул.

— Миттермайер.

— Не сейчас, — грубо оборвал тот, достал из шкафа бутылку вина и налил им обоим.

Что ж, молчать, сидя в креслах, Оскара тоже устраивало. 

Миттермайер никак не мог расслабиться. Погружался в себя — может быть, просто дремал? Потом вскидывался и смотрел на часы.

— Говори, — скомандовал он, как только со второго этажа раздался истошный детский крик.

— Я встретился с Его Величеством, — сказал Оскар, игнорируя раздражающий шум. — Почему ничего нельзя сделать?

— Потому что мы не боги, Ройенталь. Не в этом. Ты же понимаешь, что делается все возможное и невозможное.

— Но он не хочет жить, да?

— И это тоже. Но ты знаешь… учитывая его состояние, было бы странно, если бы он хотел.

— Я видел Александра. Мне кажется, что он похож. Думаю, ему понравится брать Изерлон.

— Что ты будешь делать, если терпение Хильдегарде закончится раньше?

— Не буду мешать женщине получать удовольствие. — Оскар поболтал вино в бокале и поморщился от нового детского крика. — Ты специально не ответил на то, о чем я не спросил? 

— Ребенок войны. Мы с Эванджелиной были с официальным визитом на Хайнессене. Я просто взял его на руки, одного из. Фотографии… ты знаешь.

— Политически красивый шаг?

— Не без этого, — поморщился Миттермайер. — Скажем так. Эванджелина отказалась уходить домой без Феликса. Я надеюсь, что все же после этого у нас появится свой.

— Смело. 

— Я и не догадывался, что маленькие дети бывают такими упертыми. У него на все есть свое мнение. Договориться очень сложно. 

— Зато похож на тебя, — улыбнулся Оскар.

— Если бы. Ты не собираешься искать своего ребенка? — перевел тему Миттермайер.

— Нет. К чему лишать мать счастья родительства? Хотела бы — нашла бы меня.

Они замолчали, думая каждый о своем, а потом Оскар встал.

— Спасибо, что не пытаешься меня убить.

— Полгода назад я бы не дал тебе перешагнуть порог этого дома, — Миттермайер тоже встал и подошел вплотную. — Сейчас, когда Райнхард болен, я ко многому стал относиться иначе. Ты жив — это хорошо, ты идиот — это неизменно. Остальное поправимо, не так ли?

— Наверное.

Оскар поежился в медвежьем объятии и обнял в ответ. Ему стало легче, но он все равно вернется в особняк. На некоторое время. 

***

С Райнхардом Оскар виделся еще дважды.

Первый раз, как нарочито гражданский, подчеркнуто обычный гражданин Империи, пришел на вызов пешком. Водитель честно признался, что весь город в пробках, а в этот вечер Оскар никак не мог позволить себе опоздать.

Не кланялся, когда зашел в последний рабочий кабинет императора — его спальню. Возмутительно-предосудительно равный. Бунтарь. Мятежник. Райнхард, всегда смотревший так далеко в будущее, что не видел, что творится у него под ногами, обратил свой взгляд в прошлое. Когда все еще были живы. Оскар не кланялся тогда, не будет кланяться и сейчас. Его способ показать, что он понимает и принимает игру.

— Помните, Изерлон ваш, — тихо сказал Райнхард перед всеми. Гражданскими, военными. — Если вы сможете его взять.

— Думаю, это станет неплохим экзаменом на зрелость для Его Высочества, — улыбнулся Оскар для них всех. Может быть, даже в первую очередь для императрицы. Напомнив, что править должен достойный, Райнхард оставил сыну тяжелое наследство, хотя Оскар до сих пор, глядя на Райнхарда, не мог сомневаться в его решениях.

Потом в комнату зашел опоздавший Миттермайер. Подчеркнуто из будущего — с ребенком на руках. И почему не усыновил рыжего? Тогда Райнхарду еще больше понравилась бы сцена знакомства детей. Оскар ушел, чтобы не видеть этой нелепой младенческой присяги и искренней печали Миттермайера — премьер-министра, гросс-адмирала флота Нового Рейха. Какие еще титулы у него появятся в ближайшие годы. Господин Советник?.. 

Раздражение на собственную ревность заставило Оскара сцепиться в коридоре с Оберштайном. Тот призывно и томно пах «спящей» омегой, а должен был бы пахнуть злостью и холодом войны. Оберштайн все время пытался ускользнуть, а Оскар дразнил. «Будете ли вы растить себе нового императора?», «Как вы думаете, кто станет более достойным — Феликс, Александр или Мюллер?», «Что думает Фернер по поводу генерал-губернатора Новых Земель? Вы же обсуждали с ним это? Вы уже проверили Мюллера на верность?» 

У Оскара был неисчерпаемый запас злых вопросов, и он собирался задать их сейчас все, лишь бы не идти по умирающему городу в особняк к одиночеству библиотеки. Все что угодно, лишь бы задержаться еще немного в этом мире сильных людей, к которому Оскара до сих пор тянуло не меньше, чем к бутылке. Зависимость от власти страшна. «Сейчас, когда Миттермайер один, вам легко переиграть его?»

Оберштайн почти такой же штатский. Может быть, поэтому, когда раздался взрыв, Оскар толкнул его к стене, закрывая своим телом. Привычка или инстинкт альфы?

Дышать в шею было сладостно. Оскар бы расслабился, закрыл глаза и умер вот так, прижимаясь всем телом.

Но коридор наполнили крики, в саду раздались первые звуки выстрелов. 

— Любимый салют Райнхарда, — усмехнулся Оскар и стряхнул осыпавшуюся штукатурку сначала со своего плеча, потом с плеча Оберштайна.

Тот стоял, не шевелясь, глядя перед собой на этот раз совершенно пустым взглядом. Не мог же его так напугать взрыв? Не первый в его жизни.

— Вы можете видеть? — благосклонно-надменно поинтересовался Оскар.

Оберштайн не ответил. Его пришлось встряхнуть за плечи, чтобы он наконец разозлился и скинул с себя руки.

— Вы, кажется, ехали домой, Ройенталь. Не смею вас задерживать. 

— Я всего лишь обычный гражданин, а на улице стреляют. Как вы объясните Его Величеству потери среди гражданского населения, Оберштайн? — Оскар чувствовал себя в меру кокетливым и в меру уставшим. Он хотел то ли отобрать бластер у ближайшего гвардейца и ринуться в гущу боя, то ли донести вмиг обрюзгшее тело до бронированного нутра лимузина и отправиться восвояси. Райнхард точно сможет позаботиться о себе сам.

Пробегающий гвардеец остановился, замороженный взглядом господина военного министра.

— Дайте ему оружие.

С легким пренебрежением Оскар принял протянутый автомат. Он надеялся на бластер. А теперь он будет выглядеть как какой-то рядовой конвоир.

— Теперь вам не страшно возвращаться одному домой ночью, Ройенталь?

Оскар проигнорировал реплику. Он вообще решил Оберштайна игнорировать. Просто шел рядом до самых дверей в императорскую спальню. Райнхард желал видеть своего военного министра.

Второй раз Оскар видел Райнхарда на портрете, увитом красивой черной лентой. Кажется, их форма шилась из того же материала. Церемония была на высоте, хотя Райнхард определенно бы разозлился и даже кинул бокалом в церемониймейстера. Но Райнхард был уже далеко, а обычным гражданам хотелось зрелищ. Оберштайн столь важный момент в жизни любого верноподданного проигнорировал. Господа офицеры в спешно отшитых гросс-адмиральских плащах язвительно перешептывались. Оскар и раньше не был любителем этих обсуждений, а теперь и подавно.

Воспользовавшись шумом от прощального салюта как прикрытием, Оскар ушел с кладбища прочь. Должен же был хоть кто-то сообщить господину военному министру, что его господин не просто умер, а закопан в землю и для надежности придавлен могильной плитой. Ближайшие несколько лет им придется обходиться друг без друга.

Оскар был вполне себе трезв и уверенно-нагл. Он по-хозяйски осмотрел парадную лестницу, холл второго этажа и долгие ряды книг библиотеки. Играла тихая музыка, в початой бутылки виски отражалось пламя камина. Тепло, уютно, по-домашнему.

Человек посреди комнаты был прям и строг. Он не пошевелился, когда Оскар, хищно втянув воздух, обошел его вокруг.

— Любому инструменту нужен хозяин, Оберштайн, не так ли?

Их общий хозяин мертв. А они оба не смогли умереть в попытках вернуть его к жизни. Жалкое зрелище.

Запах Оберштайна приятно будоражил кровь. Та самая, перебитая лекарствами течка. Интересно, Оберштайн в курсе, что алкоголь ослабляет действие таблеток?

Так вовремя. Так удачно сложилось.

Еще виток.

— У вас нет хозяина, Оберштайн. Кто владеет вами сейчас? 

Напуган? Нет. Заворожен? Возможно. Оскару было бы приятно, если бы он смог очаровать Оберштайна хотя бы на этот вечер — подчинить, подмять, овладеть, вытеснить собой память о том, кто никогда не распахнет дверь в этот дом. Пока был жив — можно было надеяться, что Райнхард овладеет им так же, как овладел галактикой, но уже слишком поздно. С первым комом упавшей в яму земли неизбежность обрела силу. 

— Ненавидьте меня! — почти крикнул Оскар, толкая Оберштайна на пол. — Ну же!

Тот молчал, обманчиво подчиняясь. Только отвернул лицо, чтобы насильник не смог поцеловать в губы.

Так правильно. Может быть, это самая сильная ненависть, на которую способен Оберштайн сейчас? Оскару придется удовлетвориться ей.

Этим молчаливым несопротивлением, безразличием.

Единственный способ. Он остужал пыл, но Оскар был намерен идти до конца. Разгоряченная запахом кровь помогла ему увидеть сопротивление в неответе.

Так правильно.

Оберштайн верен своему решению, пока в нем сохраняется рассудок, ведь он омега. Природа сломает его рано или поздно.

— Чего бы вы хотели сейчас? — прошипел Оскар ему в лицо, перед тем как войти. Нет, он не думал, что Оберштайн начнет умолять прекратить эту гнусную пародию на любовь. Но, может быть, он все же отдаст приказ умереть? У господина военного министра есть полномочия отдать ему приказ умереть взамен того, ошибочного, приказа жить. 

Оскар бы нашел способ исполнить его незамедлительно, но в Оберштайне милосердия не больше, чем в нем самом.

— Не хочу видеть, — тихо ответил Оберштайн. 

— Так закройте глаза, — улыбнулся Оскар, опускаясь. Собственная кривая улыбка исказилась гримасой удовольствия, которое было сильнее их обоих.

Только ненависть омеги позволила Оскару оставаться в рассудке. Самая искренняя из эмоций. Наконец-то Оберштайн честен с ним, и Оскар тоже будет честен. Он рукой удержал узел, чтобы не вторгнуться в горячее, призывное нутро омеги. Тело, оглушенное препаратами, не было готово принять его, и Оскар отступил. Отступил бы, даже если бы Оберштайн был готов. Узел — это слишком. Ненависть не делает Оберштайна вещью, которую можно получить в собственность.

Поэтому разрядка не принесла удовлетворения, тело пульсировало болью, и Оскару пришлось закусить губу, отвернувшись, когда он одевался, чтобы уйти. Оберштайн выглядел странно. Он сидел на полу в форменной, испачканной спермой сорочке на голое тело и смотрел, кажется, сверху вниз — выжидательно, изучая. Омега тоже получила только часть удовольствия. И то животное начало, которое присутствовало в каждом из них, было недовольно. Что чувствовал Оберштайн-человек, Оскар не знал и не хотел знать. Ему будет достаточно ощущения, что этот человек есть. Там, внутри холодной маски, осталось что-то живое, поднятое из пепла ненавистью и страхом. Вряд ли Оберштайн боялся за свою жизнь, но он не сможет прекратить быть, пока не удостоверится в твердости династии. Вдруг Оскару будет приятнее видеть на троне русого, а не златовласого мальчика? Оскар молод, у него впереди множество женщин. Что, если сейчас он тоже вступит в гонку за наследие Райнхарда, явив миру не волчьего приемыша, а собственного ребенка?

Стоило бы сказать об этом вслух, чтобы наверняка раздразнить Оберштайна, но Оскару было тяжело даже думать об этом. Поэтому он одергивал рукава мятого камзола и молчал, надеясь, что Оберштайн достаточно проницателен, чтобы продумать это все за него и прийти к нужным выводам.

В комнате сладко пахло недавним сексом. Вместо того, чтобы опуститься на колени, зарыться пальцами в волосы и целовать, начиная от виска — вниз. Вместо того, чтобы повторить, на этот раз медленно, томно, наслаждаясь каждым тяжелым вздохом. Вместо того, чтобы расстегнуть одну за одной пуговички на сорочке, раствориться в запахе и целовать в искусанные губы, Оскар ушел, не оглядываясь. Интересно, он смог бы покорить галактику ради одного добровольного прикосновения к волосам? Но Райнхард уже успел это сделать, а Изерлон — всего лишь крепость, но никак не весь мир.

***

Это новый камзол. Оскар пополнял гардероб раз в несколько месяцев. Ему нравилось следить за модой, не выпадая из течения времени. Раз в несколько месяцев он придирчиво осматривал собственное тело. Пойдет. Не двадцать пять, но тоже неплохо. В теории он мог бы покорять опытностью и умением чувствовать партнера. На практике все шло наперекосяк. Каждый раз из трех все шло… странно.

Первый раз Оскар вышел насильником. Первые несколько часов казалось, что так и надо. Только так правильно. Что он не достоин ничего, кроме ненависти. Последующие несколько недель Оскар старательно размышлял о том, что у Оберштайна достаточно причин для ненависти, кроме прагматично-телесных.

Или же это была человеческая слабость? Мысль скользнула по краю сознания и исчезла, чтобы вернуться вновь. Во вторую их встречу Оскар опять явился незваным, ворвался в комнату, выдернул Оберштайна из заслуженного отдыха, окружил собой и потерял себя в нем.

«Ты примешь меня таким?», «Ты простишь меня за то, какой я есть?», «Можно ли быть прощенным, если жив, или есть только одно решение?»

Райнхард, умер, сделав свой выбор. Оскар жил, не зная, прощен ли он за это. И раз в несколько месяцев, полагаясь на чутье и календарь, приходил ко второму, который остался жив.

Целовал тогда. В висок, в шею, в плечи. Не открывал глаз, чтобы оставить Оберштайну выбор – хочет он смотреть или нет. Его право. Право догадываться или знать, кто с ним.

В третий раз Оскар пришел раздраженным на самого себя и злым из-за этого на весь мир. Долго ходил по чужому дому. Искал. Прошло достаточно времени. Оберштайн должен был завести себе альфу. Того, кто будет выше, сильнее и властно положит руку на живот, привлекая к себе.

В воображении Оскара этот альфа должен был бы быть рыжим. Но все люди похожи друг на друга, поэтому есть ли разница, какие у него будут волосы. Ему все равно быть битым. Или битым быть Оскару. И тогда он точно развернется и уйдет.

Перед тем, как открыть дверь в чужой дом, Оскар провел пальцами по резьбе. Она то резала подушечки, то приглашала провалиться в себя.

Как прошлое.

Оскар приходил за прошлым. Именно поэтому он приходил к Оберштайну, а не к любой другой молоденькой омеге. Потому что Оберштайн знал, помнил, он был там.

Потому что его хотелось сохранить – и это тешило в Оскаре альфу. Манило ее.

— Пришли обсудить новые политические веяния, Ройенталь? – Пауль издевался.

Стоял, напоказ одетый не в китель, а в домашнюю одежду, и пах таким своим и таким другим запахом. Настолько непривычным, что на мгновение появилось в голове это неожиданное «Пауль».

— Вы принимаете другие лекарства теперь? – замер Оскар, боясь перешагнуть порог.

— Да. Мне показалось любопытными изменить схему.

— Вы ждете кого-то? – Оскар просочился внутрь дома, чтобы захватить его собой. Он трогал полки, двери, тяжелые рамы картин. Отмечал все, мимо чего проходил.

Снова искал. Чтобы удостовериться. Чтобы уйти.

В гостиной было слишком много предметов, чтобы прикоснуться ко всем. И Оберштайну не нравился этот захват. Он забрал из рук статуэтку пастушка и поставил ее обратно.

— Вы ждете, — повторил Оскар.

Он должен был замереть собакой у ног бронзового мальчика, а вместо этого влился в тягучее безответное объятие.

— Хочу увидеть его.

Того, кто забрал прошлое вместе с этим человеком. 

Пауль горячий. Оскар через рубашку и жилет чувствовал кровь, бегущую по сосудам. Как сердце стуком выталкивало ее из себя. Это было слышно, особенно если прижаться губами к виску. К белой пряди у виска.

— Мы сразимся. Я раньше хорошо дрался на дуэлях. Вам будет интересно. Он сможет добыть вас в бою. Тот, кого вы ждете.

Шаг назад и еще один, чтобы сесть. Оскар будет сидеть, сначала закинув ногу на ногу, а потом сложив руки на коленях, как примерный ученик.

Оскар знал, когда надо приходить. Тот, другой, тоже должен был знать. Высчитать просто, почувствовать еще легче – тогда, когда жажда становится невыносимой, можно примерять новый камзол. У Оберштайна наступил срок.

Оберштайн забыл о госте. Он ходил по комнате, переставлял книги, потрепал за ушами собаку, снял жилет, когда в нагретой вечерним солнцем комнате стало душно.

Оскар был волен наблюдать, возможно, в последний раз. Поэтому он подмечал детали. Запонки, скрепившие рукава, талию, подчеркнутую хлястиком на жилете. Жилет без камзола – весьма неприличная одежда. Он делал талию уже и заставлял смотреть на задницу. Когда Оберштайн приподнялся на носки, чтобы поставить книгу на верхнюю полку, брючины задрались, оголяя щиколотки.

Самое эротичное зрелище за всю жизнь Оскара. Туфли были надеты на босу ногу, поэтому желание повалить на ковер и поцеловать в косточку можно было перебить, только сильно прикусив щеку изнутри. Оскар чувствовал железистый кровянистый привкус – он отрезвлял.

Смотреть на шею тоже было небезопасно. Особенно когда жилет уже отправился на спинку стула, а Оберштайн небрежно развязал шейный платок. Оскар бы с удовольствием ослабил свой, но, кажется, если он шевельнулся бы, то не устоял.

Воротничок рубашки совсем не такой, как воротничок кителя. Он не защищал, а, наоборот, подчеркивал беззащитность.

Оскар давно уже потерял связь со своим телом. Казалось, еще немного и Оберштайн подойдет к нему, проведет пальцами по голове, стряхивая пыль, а потом переставит на новое место. Может быть, на каминную полку, может быть, в прихожую, а может быть, если вина Оскара тяжела, на подоконник в спальне. Чтобы бронзовый адмирал мог слышать и видеть все то, что происходит в хозяйской постели по ночам.

Догадка оказалась частично верной.

— Вы правы, зрелище вашей внутренней борьбы действительно занимательное, — Оберштайн возвышался, касаясь коленом колена. – Пойдемте. На этот раз я хотел бы попробовать в спальне. Разнообразия ради. 

Оскар шел за своим слепым проводником след в след. Так ходят по трясине, чтобы не потерять вдруг себя, не уйти по самую макушку в жидкую вонючую грязь собственных страхов и дурных предчувствий. Может быть, эта встреча будет последней? Может быть, Оскару было дано право загладить прошлые ошибки, чтобы потом, когда-нибудь, когда они встретятся на балу по поводу совершеннолетия юного императора, поприветствовать друг друга кивком?

Зайдя в комнату Оберштайн замер, и этой секундной заминки хватило, чтобы Оскар влился в него. Обнял, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток, провел ладонью, чувствуя, как костяная клетка ребер сменяется мягкой и податливой брюшиной. Там, под неформенной сорочкой, проще найти человека. Живое существо из плоти и крови.

Оскар не торопился. Он расстегнул запонки — две черных барочных жемчужины в белом золоте — и поцеловал пульс.

Ему нравилось все. В том числе и белоснежные простыни, на которых даже привычно бледное тело Оберштайна смотрелось смуглым. 

В мягкой кровати приятно тонуть вместе. Навязанный телом ритуал превратился в настоящее удовольствие. Оскар был готов часами изучать, сравнивать, проверять, делать так, чтобы Оберштайн не просто чувствовал — в этом не было сомнений, но чувствовал так сильно, чтобы не мог удержать ощущения в себе. Чтобы они вырывались стонами, криком или по-детски удивленным взглядом.

Но Оскар должен был остановиться уже сейчас, пока сам не потерял голову.

Хватка на запястье была жесткой до болезненности. Оберштайн удерживал его руку, не давая опустить ее, перехватить себя. Он не говорил — просто смотрел. Оскар видел его изучающее выражение лица, когда провалился вниз, в бездну. Весь, целиком. 

Омега приняла своего альфу.

Оскар медленно приходил в себя, он попытался перенести вес на предплечья, лечь так, чтобы Оберштайну было удобно. Еще надо было поднять голову и посмотреть ему в лицо. Признаться в слабости и потере самоконтроля. Сказать вслух о том, что то дремучее животное начало, которое сидело в нем все это время, одержало верх. 

«Прости, я не остановился. Прости, — молчал Оскар, целуя волоски, прилипшие к шее. — Прости-прости-прости-прости».

Тогда, на Хайнессене, остановился. Мог бы «не услышать» приказ, поднять флот в небо. А сейчас не смог.

Оберштайн согнул ногу в колене, меняя позу, и Оскар снова провалился вниз, до черноты перед глазами, до судороги через все тело и до ответного объятия. Оберштайн подался навстречу, обхватил его ногами, принимая в себя, и запрокинул голову, подставляя шею.

Вот теперь Оскар был свободен. Они оба были свободны друг от друга.

Можно было отстраниться и дать Оберштайну лечь на бок. Так удобнее.

Тяжело вздохнув, Оскар прижался сзади и обнял, чувствуя, что Оберштайн прижался теснее. Единственное, чего они хотели сейчас оба — спать.

***

Зарядивший дождь совершенно не способствовал хорошему настроению. Оскар чувствовал себя старым, разваливающимся и собирался весь вечер открывать рот только ради того, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь гадость.

Понятно, что делать он этого не будет, так как на торжественных семейных ужинах надо вести себя достойно.

Феликсу Миттермайеру исполнилось семнадцать. В честь этого его отпустили на один вечер из училища, и Миттермайер-старший взял с Оскара слово, что он придет. Предыдущие три празднества Оскар счастливо прогулял. Он вообще не понимал ни восторгов Миттермайера, ни радостных тыканий пальцем в размытые кадры семейной хроники. Пауль в свойственной ему манере Оскара не осуждал, но и с Алексом, и с Феликсом поддерживал определенные дядюшко-семейные отношения. Оскар был даже благодарен, что тот тащит всю коммуникацию с юным императором и одним из его юных адмиралов на себе. Или не адмиралов, а министров?.. Миттермайер куда-то прочил сына, а Оскар опять все прослушал.

В его ведении были Бетти и Сэм — два шотландских терьера.

Сэм был старше. Оскару надоело таскаться с большой собакой, поэтому после смерти далмантинца он принес Оберштайну маленькую. Тот, кажется, подмены не заметил. Щенок быстро перевернул дом вверх дном и попытался выжить Оскара из любимого кресла.

Спустя полгода кошмар повторился заново, но в облегченном режиме. Выданная Оскару Беатрисса с младенчества демонстрировала достойное уравновешенное поведение и хороший вкус. Оскар был полностью согласен с тем, что за садом надо следить лучше, а интерьеры пора обновить. 

И вот теперь, пока Оскар собирался, она лежала на коврике и тихонько вздыхала, а Сэм, подобно своему хозяину, пропадал неизвестно где. То есть Пауль опять ушел в адмиралтейство, хотя там прекрасно могли обойтись и без него. Он же должен был забрать от ювелира готовую камею для шейного платка.

Если сначала мальчику можно было дарить модели кораблей и рогатки, то теперь подарок должен был быть более солидным. Оскар предложил подарить ему назначение на Капче-Ланку, но Оберштайн эту прекрасную идею проигнорировал. Пришлось выкручиваться. Оскар, которого лет пять назад обуяла ностальгия, провел исследование фамильного особняка и перевез оттуда несколько украшений. Оберштайн нашел у себя неоправленную камею. Идея была отличной и очень взрослой. Феликс должен был вежливо поблагодарить и вспомнить о подарке годам к пятидесяти, когда его ценность утроится. 

Когда Оскар приехал, Пауль уже был на месте и разговаривал с виновником торжества. Юный Миттермайер раздраженно откидывал падающую на лицо челку и сдержанно кивал. Он вырос и возмужал, хотя длинные в соответствии с модой волосы, а также расфуфыренный камзол делали из него неженку. Оскару не нравилось. Его вообще раздражала мода на утонченных юношей, неспособных держать топор. Война осталась в прошлом, и мундиры обросли рюшами и бантиками со всех сторон. Старая форма была значительно более достойной. 

В молчании все сели за стол. Светская беседа удавалась с трудом даже Эванджелине, которая, казалось, часами умела говорить ни о чем. Феликс неохотно рассказал об экскурсионной поездке в Новые Земли - особенно его поразили небоскребы и асфальтово-серое море между ними. Если, конечно, смотреть сверху вниз. Оскару воспоминания о Хайнессене были неприятны, поэтому он решил сменить тему:

— А что бы ты хотел получить на день рождения, Феликс?

Юноша поднял взгляд от тарелки и, сощурившись, посмотрел на Оскара. В нем не было ни капли уважения к старшим. Возможно, Миттермайеру стоило обратить внимание на дуэльную подготовку сына. У Оскара был богатый опыт по этой части, а, насколько он помнил, в академии шпагой и архаичными церемониальными пистолетами владеть не учили.

— Родителей, — ответил он, не отводя глаз. — Видите ли, фон Ройенталь, может быть, вы не обратили внимание, но я несколько не похож на людей, которые меня воспитали. Они оба светлые. Я темно-русый. У меня другие черты лица. Это навело меня на мысль, что я был усыновлен, — Феликс кривовато улыбнулся и продолжил. — Мне было бы очень любопытно узнать, кто именно мой биологический отец.

— Довольно! — Миттермайер ударил по столу тыльной стороной руки. — Пожалей свою мать.

Оскар поморщился, давая понять, что его ответ Феликса тоже не устроил.

Эванджелина была совершенно бесстрастна. Она переводила задумчивый взгляд с Феликса на Оскара и молчала. Пауль сидел, опустив глаза в тарелку, и ел суп. 

Феклис демонстративно сложил руки на груди и закрыл глаза. С легким удивлением Оскар подумал, что они не так много общались, чтобы мальчик успел перенять его любимый жест.

— Когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, Феликс, ты можешь делать все, что захочешь, — ласково улыбнулась Эванджелина. — А теперь будь добр, веди себя прилично и не раздражай отца. 

Почему она при этом посмотрела на него, Оскар так и не понял. Оставалось надеяться, что Бетти опять съест не то, и ему придется спешно откланяться, оставив Пауля держать оборону в одиночестве. У того был богатый опыт и стальные нервы. Оскар проверял неоднократно.


End file.
